Generally, it is old to provide a light, such as a navigational light with a lampchanger having a rotatable turret holding a plurality of lamps in which the turret rotates to place a new lamp in the operating position when one lamp burns out. However, such lampchangers are utilized in remote locations and must overcome severe environmental conditions, have a long life, have low maintenance and meet more stringent operating and space specifications.
The present invention is directed to various improvements in the turret, electrical contacts and supports in a lampchanger to provide a superior lampchanger.